


No Rest For The Weary

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Snores, Background Poly, Bisexual Anakin Skywalker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Minor CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, POV Third Person Limited, Past Tense, Polyamory, Quintuple Drabble, Rare Pairings, Rex Just Wants To Sleep, Sharing a Bed, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thanks for reading!
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	No Rest For The Weary

The first time Anakin invited Rex to spend the night with him, Rex didn’t know what to expect. Did Anakin hog the blankets? Did he toss and turn all night? Did he talk in his sleep or perhaps sleep walk? Of course all that went out the nearest airlock when Rex found himself swept into the arms of his Jedi and lulled to sleep by his steady heart beat. 

Apparently, Anakin was both a cuddler and a human furnace. Neither were necessarily bad things, but Rex woke up drenched in sweat with pins and needles in his arm. The effort of prying Anakin off without waking him was rather comical if not frustrating. One would’ve thought Rex was a magnet and Anakin a piece of durasteel. Although, Rex was starting to wish he had woken Anakin. 

Rolling over, Rex covered his head with his pillow (which was much nicer than the military grade ones given to the clones), trying to smother the sounds of his bedmate. How could someone snore so loud and not wake the entire ship? He sounded like a kriffing purrgil. 

_I’m not hitting him with my pillow_ , Rex recited the mantra to himself. _I’m not going to—_

Another loud snort erupted from behind him. 

“Sweet merciful Maker!” Rex huffed, sitting up and finally facing the culprit. He fisted the pillow and rolled his jaw when he caught sight of the chronometer on Anakin’s desk: 0200. He needed to be up and ready for morning inspection in four hours, yet here he was tossing and turning because of a certain someone. Oh how easy it would be to give Anakin a good wack. 

Yet the sight before him shaved Rex’s annoyance to a dull point. 

Anakin laid there on his back, limbs everywhere, and mouth wide open. While not the most beautiful sleeper, at least Anakin actually slept. Rex had heard so many stories of Cody dragging Obi-Wan to bed because the man was even more of a workaholic than Cody—Rex swore they were meant to be—and Cody becoming Obi-Wan’s weighted blanket so he didn’t try to escape once asleep. (Though Rex was certain Obi-Wan could just use the Force to do so if he wished). 

“Luck’s on your side this time Skywalker,” Rex whispered and only received another snore in response. 

Rex flopped back down onto the bed, eyes screwed shut. How the hell did Padmé live with this? She either slept just as heavily as him or invested in some quality ear plugs. It was too late to comm her about the matter and he really didn’t want to wake Anakin. Not like it was gonna solve much. Anakin would’ve fallen back to sleep and started the awful symphony again. 

With a defeated sigh and heavy heart, Rex climbed out of bed (though not before pressing a kiss to Anakin’s forehead), gathered his armor, and left for his own private quarters. 

There would definitely be a conversation about this in the (proper) morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
